


Sorry, Cas

by Illyriawest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Healthy Food, Hungry, Love, M/M, No Sex, Patiently waiting, Still in Supernatural universe, burger, domestic life, human cas, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyriawest/pseuds/Illyriawest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was bored and hungry during my short flight so I wrote this super short one shot fic. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sorry, Cas

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and hungry during my short flight so I wrote this super short one shot fic. Enjoy!

Grrrrwwwlll

“Are you hungry, Cas?”  
“I am. “Uhm Dean.. Can we...”  
“Gosh I forget that you are a human right now! Well we are not very far from the bunker tho and I think Sam is cooking something”  
“Can we get a burger?”  
“Right, you don’t really like Sam’s healthy food” the hunter patted Castiel’s head and chuckled. “I’ll drive to Out and In then, it’s one of the best burger places in Lebanon. You’ll like it”  
“But it’s almost 10, Dean”  
“We wont be long”

Castiel smiled a little but it’s very meaningful for Dean. He’d love to see that smile everyday after what they’ve been through.

Dean drove the Impala to the burger place and they ordered the food.  
“Sir, is it ok to wait for around 10 minutes for the Triple Classic Special Monster Burger?”  
“What about the other one?”  
“The Xtra Cheesiest Burger You Have Ever Seen?”  
“Yea that one”  
“It is coming right up”  
“Is it ok for you, Dean?”  
“Got no problem with that. Give us 2 large coke and a bucket of fries too”  
“The total is $31.66”  
Dean was about to hand the money when his phone rang. “Cas, pay it” he handed 2 $20 bills to Cas and talked on the phone.

“Cas, I need to buy some stuffs in the grocery for Sam. I think he is experimenting with some rather expensive seeds for his healthy food and he wants me to buy another pack”  
“I can wait here”  
“You sure?”  
“I am even older than anything oldest in the earth right now, Dean”  
“Sure man, I’ll come back ASAP”

Cas saw the Impala went away and he chose to sit close to the window. All of his food came out in 10 minutes and it’s already 5 minutes before their closing time.

The cashier boy approached Cas’ table “is your friend coming back anytime soon? We are closing and I don’t think my boss want to pay my overtime. I can pack your food if you want to”  
“He is coming back, I am sure of it but if that’s your condition, yes please pack it and I need extra ketchup”.  
“Coming right up!”

Meanwhile…

Dean finally found the quinoa that Sam requested and it’s expensive. He paid the items and drove back to the bunker.

“Sammy! Thank you for robbing my wallet for these alien seeds!”  
“Thank you Dean, I promis I’ll make something good from this alien seeds”  
“What do you make anyway?”  
“I will keep it as a secret to you and Castiel until I can make it. By the way, where is Cas?”  
“Goddammit! I left him at the burger place! Shit I totally forget him! Shit shit shit!”  
“Call him then, ask him to wait”  
“I think his phone is dead. I’ll pick him up and you… Just do whatever you want”

Out and In has already closed and Castiel had to wait in front of the restaurant. Suddenly rain poured over him and he tried his best to keep the food dry. He moved to sit under the small roof in front of the restaurant. “I’ll just wait Dean here”.  
He has not eaten the burger yet as he wanted to eat it with Dean. He didn’t even realize that he fell asleep until Dean woke him up.

“Oh Castiel, I’m really sorry about this” Dean hugged Cas tightly with guilty feeling.  
“I know you will come back, Dean”  
“Please don’t be mad”  
“I won’t be mad. My phone died so I couldn’t call you”  
“Have you eaten your burger?”  
“Not yet as I want to eat together with you”  
“Castiel, what did I do to deserve this?”  
“Because you love me” Castiel said that with his straight face and Dean blushed.  
“Let’s go home, angel” Dean grabbed Cas wrist and they walked together to Impala.


End file.
